Mysteries unsolved: House of Anubis part 1
by Bradkely
Summary: Sisters? Relatives? Hmm...
1. Chapter 1

As Patricia was lying down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling, she wondered what it would be like if she was in a relationship with Eddie. Of course, for 2 years straight, she's been pushing him away. Her past was horrifying, it made her feel like she couldn't trust anyone for the rest of her life. No one in the Anubis house knew about her past, except for Joy, who is her best friend that she's known since they were just babies. But eversince she met Eddie, she felt like she was falling in love with him, every minute of the day. But every time Eddie did something sweet for her, she pushed him away. Just like she did to everyone else who was ever there for her. She tried so hard to change that about herself 'cause even she was getting annoyed. But she's done it so often that she can't find a way to stop. But Patricia had extremely strong feelings for Eddie, she just was afraid to show them. 'Cause if she had shown them, what if he just tore her down? Or what if he gotten tired of her games and moved on to someone else? It was just the "What if"s that would make her turn the other direction.

"Patricia? You in here?" Fabian called out to her. She quickly got up from the floor and sat on one of the couches in the living room.  
"Yes, I'm right here. What do you want?" She answered him as she crossed her legs.  
"I found out something..." he sat down by her.  
"What?" She looked at him with a worried face.  
"Willow had something to do with Nina's dissapearance." Fabian told her.  
Patricia's eyes grew wide, "Wait ... What? How do you know?"  
"I was in Willows room, 'cause I had left my book in there and I found this." Fabian grabbed his bookbag and pulled out a piece of paper that had a photograph taped on it. He handed it to Patricia.  
"What is this?" Patricia took it, about to open it.  
"No! Not here! Not now. Read it when Sibuna meets up. Tonight after Victor does his pin dropping magic." Fabian got up and left.

"What is that boy talking about ... ", Patricia asked herself.

As Patricia made it into the Sibuna meet up room, she waited for the others. Of course, she went there a little early because she wanted to read the paper that Fabian had given her. She took it out of her purse and unfolded it.

"Oh my god ... " Patricia's eyes widened. "No way..."  
"Are you okay?" Eddie whispered as he entered the room.  
"Oh uh... Yes, I am. You're here a little early. Why is that?" She asked Eddie.  
"I saw you head your way over here, so I decided that I should come here a bit early aswell", he flashed his charming smile at her, yet again.  
"You wanted to keep me company, didn't you slimeball?", She smiled at her.  
"Okay, fine. Yes, you caught me.", he laughed.  
"I knew it."  
"Yacker ... Can I tell you something?" he asked her.  
"Yes, of course! Anything."  
"Well... I'm just going to come right out and say it...", he took a deep breath and then let it out, "I like you. Like ... More than a friend. I've actually never felt this way about any other girl. Everytime I look into your eyes, I can't ever stop staring. I'm really starting to fall for you, yacker. Everytime I hear your whiny brittish accent, I... I turn to mush."  
Patricia open her mouth, but nothing came out. She was too speechless to say anything. She didn't know whether to tell him her feelings, or just do the usual, push him away again.  
"Patricia... ?"  
Without thinking, she put her arm over Eddie's shoulder and pulled him closer to her. "I like you too." She smiled and pulled him into a 6 second long kiss.  
As Fabian entered the room he said, "WOAH WOAH WOAH! No time for making out now! Patricia, where's the paper?"  
She didn't answer him, she was distracted and lost in Eddie's eyes.  
"PATRICIA!" Fabian shouted.  
"WHAT!?" She jumped up, startled.  
"Do you have the paper?"  
"Oh, yes! Umm... Here!" she quickly grabbed it and handed it to Fabian. "I read it... But is it true?" She asked him.  
"Is what true?", Eddie asked.  
"Willow and Nina..."  
"What about Willow and Nina?" Eddie asked again.  
Fabian handed the paper to Eddie. On the top of the paper it said "Willow Jenks Martin" in tiny letters.  
"Wait... What?" Eddie asked.  
He looked at the picture, it had 2 little girls at about the age of 3 and 6. It was easy to tell who they were. The younger one was Willow, the older one was Nina.


	2. Chapter 2

They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "So ... " Eddie started, "Willow and Nina are related?" he asked.  
Fabian nodded, "I'm guessing that Willow didn't want anyone to know they were related, so she switched her middle name and her last name."  
"I can see why she plays that "dumb" act. She's probably playing some sort of a game and were not even realizing it.", Patricia said.  
Eddie looked back at the picture and noticed something. "Wait ... Hold on a second ..." Eddie took a closer look at the picture, making sure he wasn't seeing things.  
"What's wrong?" Patricia asked Eddie.  
"Umm ... Nothing." Eddie blinked his eyes as if he just snapped out of a vision. "Umm, here Fabian ..." Eddie handed the paper to Fabian. "We should all get some sleep. It's 11:30 ..." Eddie walked out of the room.  
"What's his problem?" Fabian turned to Patricia.  
"Let me see the paper." Patricia asked Fabian.  
Without hesitation, he handed it to her. She scanned both the paper and the picture. She knew there was something wrong with the picture, but she couldn't figure out what. But then she found it.  
"Wait ... Why is Frobisher in the picture?" Patricia asked in confusion.  
"What?!" Fabian took the Picture from Patricia without asking and looked at it.  
"What the ... " Fabians face turned bright red. "Yeah ... I think we should get some sleep. I'm getting really tired. "Fabian ran out of the room with the paper."  
"Fabian? Wait!" Patricia hollered after him. But it was already too late. She was now curious as to why Frobisher was in the picture with Willow and Nina. Patricia sat there in confusion for a few seconds and then finally stood up. "Maybe we should just call it night.", she said as she suddenly started to feel really drowsy. As she stood up, she yawned and sleepily walked out of the room.  
As Patricia was walking down the hall to her room, she head footsteps following behind her. She turned around, no one was there. "Anyone there?" she loudly whispered.  
No one answered.  
She carelessly shrugged and kept on walking to her room. Then out of nowhere, she felt someone grab her and say "GOTCHA, yacker."  
As Patricia was about to scream, she realized it was Eddie, since he said "Yacker". She looked at his cute smiling face. He was still hugging her from behind, slightly swaying her. "You scared me!" Patricia tried acting mad but she couldn't help but laugh.  
"Kind of the point." Eddie joked. "Man ... I finally have you in my arms. Do you know how long I've been waiting for this moment?" Eddie kissed Patricias cheek.  
"If you've been waiting so long, why didn't you at least try?" she asked Eddie.  
"You didn't seem that into me."  
Patricia turned around and fully faced him. "I've always been into you. It's just hard to let people in for me. But I know that you'll always stay true to me." she gave him a peck on the lips and tightly hugged him.  
"I know how you feel." he showed a half smile.  
Patricia smiled. "By the way, what happened to you earlier? About the Frobisher in the picture thing ..." she asked him.  
"Frobisher ... I think he's ... Willows and Ninas -  
"What do you think you two are doing wandering around the house at midnight?! GO TO YOUR ROOMS. We'll think of a punishment for you two in the morning!" Victor interrupted them.  
Patricia and Eddie both nodded and hugged before they went to their rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

As the sun began to rise, Patricia slowly woke up, having the sun shine bright in her eyes. "Are you kidding me?" Patricia said in a very tired tone. She rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed. She had realized that she was now sharing a room Willow since Mara couldn't handle being in the same room as her.  
"Willow ..." Patricia asked, "Are you awake?" she looked over at the other side of the room, where Willows bed sat. But the bed was empty, no sign of Willow was there. "_Where could she have gone?_" Patricia thought to herself. She slowly got up from her bed and slowly walked towards Willows bed. She scanned it, trying to see if she could find anything else that would lead to a clue. She reached and grabbed one of the pillows and lifted it up. There, she found Willows diary. The reached for it and grabbed it. "Oooo, this could be interesting", Patricia smiled.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Willow came up behind her with an angry face. Patricia jumped and accidentally dropped the book on the floor, but lucky for her, Willow hardly noticed.  
"Ohh... Umm... I... Uhh -" Patricia started.  
"Were you fixing my bed?" A big smile appeared on Willows face as she looked over Patricia's shoulder.  
"It looks neat and clean! You didn't have to!" Willow pulled Patricia into one of her tight hugs.  
Patricia turned around to look at the bed, it didn't look clean at all. She just messed it up even more.  
"Umm... Yeah! No problem! That's what friends are for..." Patricia gave her and awkward smile. "Well, I'm just going to go down and get some breakfast." Patricia started to walk out of the door, until Willow made her stop.  
"WAIT! A SECOND! I feel something funny going on...", Willow stood there trying to figure out what looked wrong. "WHY, IS MY DIARY ON THE FLOOR?! DID YOU TRY TO STEAL MY DIARY, WILLIAMSON?" Willow raged. Her face turned bright red, her eyes filled with anger. Williamson? Since when does Willow call people by their last names? It was strange since Patricia never seen this side of Willow before.  
Then she started walking closer to her, "IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TRIED TAKING MY DIARY, THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!" she shouted at Patricia, "Haven't you ever heard of the saying, "If it's wet and not yours, DON'T FLIPPING TOUCH IT!" Her voice toned with a lot of anger and hate.

"But..."Patricia started, "It wasn't wet." she shrugged, trying to avoid the fact that willow, the mellow-hippy-girl just basically flipped out on her.  
"ARE YOU SAYING YOU TOOK IT?" Willow asked, the tone in her voice was still the same.  
"No! It must've fell when I was cleaning your bed!" Patricia immediately came up with an excuse.  
Willow calmed down just a notch, "You didn't look at it, did you?" she stared deeply into Patricia's eyes, trying to see if she was lying or not.  
"No, definitely not! I never go through someones property!" she lied.  
"Very well then." Willow walked back to her bed and sat on it. Then she looked back at Patricia, "Umm... What are you still doing here?" She asked Patricia. "GO!" her voiced boomed.  
"Yeah... Uhh, right!" Patricia quickly got out of the room and ran down to the kitchen.  
"Patricia, where have yo-" Fabian's voice got cut offShe grabbed both Eddie's and Fabians arm and led them to the living room. As they sat down, Patricia paced back and forth in the middle of the couches. "You will NOT believe what I just experienced with Willow!" Patricia said in a frightened-toned voice.  
"What happened?" Eddie asked. Seeing his girlfriend looking more scared than ever, he really got worried. He stood up and put his hands on her shoulder. "Sit down and relax, Yacker. What happened?"  
"Willow... I was going through her bed and I found her diary. Then she came up behind me and started flipping out on me 'cause she thought I tried to steal her diary... Which I did." her eyes began to water.  
"What did she say?" Fabian asked Patricia.  
"She just straight up, yelled at me. **SHE** called me by my LAST NAME!" Patricia stated.  
"That doesn't sound like Willow..." Eddie pointed out.  
"I know it doesn't. That's why I'm freaking out!"  
"She may have gotten it from her uncle?" Fabian asked.  
"Her uncle?" Eddie turned to Fabian.  
"Frobisher. I did research on the Martin & Jenks family. Frobisher appears to be the brother of their mom." Fabian stated.  
"What's the mom's name?"  
"You don't want to know..." Fabian said with a worried look on his face.  
"Why?" Patricia asked.  
"Think about it. When Nina was here, she had to face someone... How do you think she disappeared?"  
"Fabian... What are you talking about?" Eddie asked him, really confused.  
"Come to me when you figure it out yourselves. I'm done here." Fabian shook his head. He stood up and walked away.  
Patricia and Eddie looked at each other, both with confused and worried faces. "What's going on with him?"  
"We'll have to figure it out ourselves." Eddie sat back on the couch and sighed.


End file.
